beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blaze Sagittario III R210EWD
Blaze Sagittario III R210EWD is a Stamina-Type Bey that spins left and is owned by Kenta Yumiya and Jericho DragonHeart. It evolved from Flash Sagitterio II 230WD after the energy L-Drago Destroy and Ryuga infused into it truly awakened. The reason Flash Sagittario II 230WD lost the claws is because Flame sagittario did not fully evolve when it received the star fragment due to kenta still having not fully mastered his full power, which draws equal to king's. He masters his power once he has grown up and has turned 15. He now resembles Chris but is still a small bit shorter. He could now fight on almost equal terms with Ryuga if L-Drago Destroy F:S had not evolved into L-Drago Void M:R. Face: Sagittario III The Face on this Beyblade depicts Sagittarius, the ninth astrological sign in the zodiac. It has the letters SGTO abbreviating the Beyblade's name. These letters appear run through by an arrow that has the point on fire. It has two eyes with three arrows with the points on fire pointing down on the right, making the second eye look like a bow. Clear Wheel: Sagittario III *'Weight:' 4.8 grams The Sagittario III clear wheel is a orange-gold colored translucent piece. It has several notches and protrusions. The design is loosely based on the original Sagittario clear wheel, which features the two bows and arrows. It goes very nicely with the Blaze Fusion Wheel because of Fusion Wheel's arrow points/heads. Its weight is mainly packed at the outside, resulting in good balance, improving Stamina. Surrounding the arrows are stickers that depict writhing flames. Inside the arrows there are small metal balls providing centripetal force. Stats: Attack:3 Defense:1 Stamina:5 Metal Wheel: Blaze *'Weight:' 60.1 grams Metal Frame Weight: 23.6 grams Blaze is a metal wheel that spins left. The metal frame of Blaze is a circle shape with two sections taken out that are about a quarter of it on either side, resulting in huge gaps. The Metal Frame is relatively thick throughout, with the characteristic sagittario arrow heads on the edges. These gaps reveal rubber frame while in stamina mode allowing for spin steel. In attack mode it covers the “wings” of the rubber frame, which mimics Metal Frame only with larger gaps allowing for massive smash, thus dubbing it attack mode Rubber Frame Weight: 5 grams The rubber frame mimics the shape of the metal frame, only with a larger gap. It consists of heavy rubber with good traction allowing for great spin steal potential. Due to the difference in diameter of the Rubber Frame and the Metal Frame, stamina mode has small recoil. Despite this, stamina mode has good defense and massive stamina. Core Weight: 31.5 grams The core is a perfectly circular and supports the metal and rubber frame. Unlike any other core, this one has a claw gimmick. The “claw” gimmick has fore claws that protrude out from under the rest of the core and are shaped like large arrow heads. Each one is free moving on their axle and blocks hits very well. If the attacking opponent pushes into the claws with sufficient force to divert there path, the claws will spring outward due to centripetal force countering the attack and throwing the opponent away. Stats: (stamina mide) Attack:1 Defense:5 Stamina:6 Stats: (attack mode) Attack:5 Defense:2 Stamina:5 Spin Track: R210 *'Weight:' 7 grams R210 is a remarkably tall Spin Track. It is quite thick in order to protect itself from Beys. Because it was designed to force shorter Beyblades to hit the Spin Track, it provides great Defense from low attacking Beys such as Mercury Anubis. It is also currently the 3rd highest Track, after TH170's 220 mode. R210 Spin Track is not affected by shorter Beyblades at all as it is covered in hard, heavy rubber, and thus can increase the rotation speed of the center of the bey, weakening the attacker dramatically also increasing the rotation of the bey. It blocks out any attack that the claws of the core don’t. Higher Tracks such as 130 or higher are recommended for battle against R210 due to not coming into contact with the rubber witch is the slowest moving part of the bey allowing for significant drainage of the opponents spin. However, R210's main downfall is being attacked by Beys with high tracks that are still lower than 210, such as 145, and Left-Spinning Beys such as L-Drago Destroy and most other beys that push agents the direction of spin, draining the spin of both beys. Triple Height 170 can outperform R210 though due to it's ability to change height from 170, 195, and 220 but not in its ability to spin steal. Also, the Sharp series of Performance Tips should never be used with R210 due to R210's height, which causes imbalance through lack of sufficient contact with the stadium at low spin velocities. Despite this, R210 is a great Track nevertheless, and very useful for Defense and left spin stamina and spin steal. Stats: Attack:0 Defense:3 Stamina:3 Performance Tip: EWD *'Weight:' 1.13 grams Eternal Wide Defense is a great Tip as it combines Wide Defense's amazing Stamina with free spinning. EWD may seem to be a terrible Tip because EWD normally comes with UW145, and UW145 makes the beyblade very light and therefore making it way too easy to knock out. It works well with R230 on left spin beys like Blaze sagittario III due to naturally good stamina and R210’s spin steal ability. Eternal Wide Defense is a part of the Maximum Series, because this Tip is considered one of the best Stamina Tips, if not a Top Tier for Stamina. Stats: Attack:0 Defense:3.5 Stamina:5.5 Category:Unregistered Beys